The Return of The Old Meta (Rewrite in progress)
by Muttfish
Summary: Team RWBY is sent to investigate a mass murder at a Faunus Rights Protest, only to find that something far darker and more powerful is at it's works. (Might become rated M in later chapters for ultimate destruction.)
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction I have actually made for some odd reason. Anyways, to the DISCLAIMERS!**

* * *

 **(I do not own Dark Souls or RWBY. Just some fan story I conceived through my brain. The character is based off of JumpingProduction's video titled: The Best Build Ever.)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Writ of Sealing_**

The Iron Keep, once a safe haven where the PvPers peacefully frolicked, with their dexterity builds and fashion souls; The gestures dressed like jesters and much more. It seemed to be the perfect PvPer's paradise. However, with the soul of a god, a terrible being rose from the depths of the Iron Keep, wearing the butthole helmet of the Smelter Demon, and donning the dreaded +5 Havel's Set. He laid waste to the lands, wrecking everything in sight with his maximum level build. Not even the PvP gods would be that over-leveled. His great resonant soul tore through the heavy armor of the strength builds, his almighty Sunlight Spear disintegrating anything it came across. It seemed that he was sent by the gods as the harbinger of the end of PvP. That was until The Four rose from the dark. Oroboro, clad in Elite Astoran armor with havel's gauntlets and leggings on. He blessed the Astora Knights with Sunlight Blade and Darkmoon Blade. His army of the Almighty R1 Spammers pushed the Havel-Butt backwards, only for him to continue, due to his 99 health and Life Ring +3. He also had the Third Dragon Ring. Then came Sunlight Blade, with his almighty Demon's Greataxe +15 with his/her female strength build. Strength builds unlike the likes of others charged, battering the Havel-Butt with their Demon's Greataxes +15. With every nick of health they dealt, he took 5 strength builds.

* * *

Then came a great towering figure, with his greatsword in main-hand, chaos katana in off-hand. It was none other than Peeve Peeverson, the peeviest of all the Peeves. His peeves weakened the armor of The Havel-Butt greatly, victory was near! But alas, the power of the Butthole was too stronk. The Havel-Butt released the deadliest WoG known to Drangleic/Lordran, disintegrating a vast majority of the armored and brave warriors who fought against the menace. All hope seemed lost that day, until on the horizon, came Yukas and his Legion. As Havel-Butt began to strike Yukas, he parried. The great Havel-Butt fell on his bum, as Yukas and his Legion fire-swathed his body. They all riposted at the same time the explosion happened. Butt, the Havel-Butt was not dead yet, no, but Yukas had one more trick up his sleeve. He and his powerful legion cast WoG at the same time, creating a massive explosion that left a massive crater of solidified iron where the Iron Keep used to be. The Havel-Butt, was defeated.

"As for your skrubbiness and unlimited BS, we the community, sentence you to an eternity in the Box of Titanite, never to set foot on the land of PvP to destroy innocent noobs again." The Havel-Butt remained silent, as he was chained in +10 Titanite chains. The Titanite Box was a massive thing, over 10' long and 5' wide. It was created completely out of +15 Titanite, with Great Magic Barrier etched into the great tomb of The Havel-Butt. The Havel-Monsters who turned from their Havel ways pulled the great butthole into the box, as they heaved the heavy Titanite Seal on top of the box. Then, the reformed Havel-Monsters put a crank in it, similar to the ones found on the ballistae in The Pursuer's boss fight. They then cranked it shut, with their 70 strength, and sealed it with 60 thousand souls. Then came the second seal, sealing the massive box shut, as they cranked it tight. Then, they locked the sides using a stronger crank, forever signifying the imprisonment of the grand Butt. The second seal's top was a White Soapstone Rune, forever nullifying the infinite Cracked Red-Eye Orbs he possessed. However, he was not locked without any gear, no. They had locked him in with his Dragon-Chime, as he couldn't do anything to the overpowered box. They then buried the box into the ground of The Shaded Woods, sealing the ground over the box with Titanite Slabs. Inside of the box, where the dormant Havel slumbered, was a piece of paper, signed by The Father of All Giants, Giantdad.


	2. The Unearthing

**Again, for y'all who didn't hear me about mah disclaimers. I do not own any of the Souls Franchise and RWBY. I got inspired in the first part by yukaslegion2, PeevePeeverson, OroboroTheNinja, and Sunlight Blade. Go check out their dark souls videos. Peace.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Unearthing_**

Havel-Butt closed his eyes, as he went into a deep, dream-less slumber. Times changed while it was slumbering, the very Earth changing around it's course in it's very nature. Time for the Havel-Butt was nothing in his slumber. Several millennium passed in what seemed to be a second. Then the beast heard a loud clang against it's tomb, rousing it out of it's deep slumber. Outside, a faunus wearing a white vest with a zip-lock design, featuring bright orange buttons that shined at one point. The Faunus had a white grimm mask, signifying him as a White Fang. He was holding a shovel, wiping his forehead under his mask as he called out from the pit he and other members of The White Fang were digging in. "Uh sir!" The finely dressed man holding a cane, covered in a beige trench-coat that had massive round buttons, topped off by a fancy bowler.

* * *

"What is it?" He replied in a gentleman's voice. "We hit something hard!" The faunus replied. The finely dressed man looked down into the deep hole, his eyes widening as he saw the monstrosity of the giant box. It seemed to be made out of old steel, with a large, complex keyhole in the middle. "Nice work, mutt.", The finely dressed man insulted the Faunus before he looked back out, issuing a command to take it out of the pit. Even the strongest faunus of the group had trouble budging the massive hunk of "steel", so the strongest faunus of the entire group pulled it out of the ground. The gentleman was identified as "Roman Torchwick", one of the most wanted criminals in all of Vale. They loaded the great metal box onto a gigantic, steel creature, with air flowing out from the sides, as it's jets were pointed down as if to insult the person. The thing was mainly crammed by the box, Roman hopping on it as the transportation vehicle flew off, holding on for dear life.

* * *

Meanwhile, a non-violent protest for Faunus Rights was recently "disrupted' by the White Fang. As the aircraft flew over the now violent protest, the box slid over the side, kicking up a massive storm of steel chunks that ravaged Roman's newly washed suit. The iron box fell into the middle of the protest podium a massive tremor shaking the entire podium as it sunk through instantly. Soon, a loud rumbling was heard from beneath the podium, as a massive shock wave blasted the thing to Titanite chains have weakened over the countless years that he was locked within. The package began to shake, as the front cover finally blew off, propelling into the crowd of Faunus and White Fang, crushing several unfortunate faunus. The top cover had been blown off, as the second cover began to dent from the inside. Soon, it too blew off, as a massive, 7' tall being walked out, dressed in heavy armor that looked like it was carved from a massive boulder, covered in countless chains. The single, most terrifying thing about it, was it's helmet. It was a massive, hollow, horned butthole that peered into the souls of the faunus. It held a withered yellow note, reading it in the nerdiest voice possible. "Get gud havelskru-" The Havel-Butt began to shake in a violent rage as he re-read the last part. "Havelskrub..." He then screamed in a geeky impression of Darth Vader,"NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as he punched the nearest faunus, the sheer strength of the being vaporizing the skull. He then bellowed a nerd-cry, jumping into the protest, quickly turning it into a slaughter as he yelled insults such as "FRIGGIN' WALKING DOGS! LOL!" and "GET GUD CASUL FURRIES!"


End file.
